


Before the Wedding

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, M/M, ice spirit Victor, squid god Yuuri, they're both wearing skates, those are skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: I'm sorry, I don't know anything about this fandom.





	Before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I learned today that there are two characters in Yuri!! on Ice named Yuri/Yuuri and I'm pretty sure I drew the wrong one, but since he's a squid, it's hardly noticeable. And I might have drawn the right one. I'm still not sure. Like I said, I don't know anything about this fandom.


End file.
